Naruto The Unstoppable Juggernaut!
by megatronus89
Summary: Thousands of years have past, and the Crystal Stone of Cyttakok has been been passed from Cain Marko the first Juggernaut down his lineage, unable to be used by anyone until the last of his legacy Naruto Uzumaki had found the stone the night he became a shinobi of konoha but also the Unstoppable Juggernaut.
1. Chapter 1

I would like to give a shout out to fellow writer matthewrister, who gave me, his idea to write. So here it is... (insert fic name here)

A young boy sat in the middle of a forest reading a large scroll, he had already learnd one skill from the scroll, now he wants to learn another just incase. So he could become part of his village's military. He wanted to become a ninja!

But what he did not count on was that his future... his destiny. Was and will forever will be change after this night.

"Let see what else there is to learn." Said the young blond, as he read further intk the scroll. "Kenjutsu no Kaze Okami: Kaze Kizuato... nah."

After fifteen minutes of read the names of jutsus and other techniques, the young boy came across a seal. A seal that had his name, and the instructions for activating a blood seal.

/Naruto, if you are reading this. I need you cut you thumb or finger and chanel chakra into the droplets of blood as you wipe it across the seal below. More will be writing with the letter as a safety precaution.

Minato Namikaze./

After reading the little not form this Minato person, naruto fallowed the instructions that were given. but what he did not count on was that along with the letter, came a ruby like gem stone, roughly the size of his fist.

Going back to the letter, and began to read the words the brought him great joy and even greater sorrow.

/to my son, naruto.

I write this message st the same time of your brith. Unfortunately, i have to do something that will make you hate me more than anyother. I am forced to seal within you my son. The kyuubi no kitsune. While with a heavy heart, i can only hope the villagers have fallowed my final wish, my wish was simple to treat you as a hero for holding the beast back. If they have not... than i hope you can find it in your heart to forgive them. I chosed you not because you are my son. But because i trust you above all others not to abuse your power.

But i also entrust you with this gem, do not be fooled by its appeance. This is the Cyttarok Cystal. My family has safe gaurded this stone since our ancestor Cain Marko had onced used this mystical gem to become the unstoppable juggernaut. But since then no one within our lineage could use or master this power. Even the inscription had become unreadable. So i ask you, protect the stone. Just like how you have protected the village from the kyuubi.

I love you my son.

Your father.

Minato Namikaze: the fourth hokage./

As naruto felt the familiar sting from his eyes, he could only would why it had started to rain, when everthing else was dry as a bone.

But turning his gaze from the letter to the blood red gem. Naruto could see small scriptures inside the gemstone. Picking up the stone and holding it close so he could read the almost illegible writing.

"...Whosoever touches this gem shall possess the power of the Crimson Bands of Cyttorak! And shall Henceforth, you who read these words, shall become forevermore The Unstoppable Juggernaut!" With the last word said naruto could feel power so great that even the powdr he remember that use to save his life when he was young, paled in comparison. This was not all that happen.

It would seem that this mystic power awoken something deep with naruto. Something that had not been seen in over 6, 000 years.

While the gemstone split in half and became the armbands of the juggernaut. Naruto felt something happen to his arms, his feet, and his very own skin. Flexing upon the pain naruto saw two 9 inches claws ejecting out from between his first and second knuckle as well as the third and forth knuckle. On each hand. But upon his feet shot out two bone claws between the first and second toe as well as the ring and pinky toes. These claws were about 6 inches. But the feeling of his skin was not the same as the claws as he watched his soft flesh become hard and shiny metal. His blond locks became a shiny gold. While still having the swaying movemet of normal hair.

Even his size had increased from his 4'9 - 5'8. Easily standing a head or so taller than most accademy students.

"Holy shit i'm huuuge!" Naruto yelled as his claws shot back into their respective hiding slots(?), before he felt a somewhat malely urge to do something... a peek of wee'naru. "Eh? Wee'me aint 'wee' no more it looks like my old arm holding an apple!"

Looking around naruto quickly ran to the window of the shack to see his appeance, to say he was shocked was an understatement. As he was built like an Olympic athlete. With a perfect build all around, for both speed and power. But he did not care for the dome like helmet he was wearing.

Not sooner had that thought ran through his mind did the helm became what could only be described as a metallic Anbu face mask that wrapped around his head.(obito's rinnegan mask. But in the juggernaut rusty orange color with the same block eye and mouth slits.)

"Sogi... this is awesome!" Naruto cheered as he jumped high than he wanted to as he cheered only to land with a creator forming around him. "Eheh... opps."

While this was happening a certient white haired chuunin was watching in horror and vast interest.

'With that power i wouldnt be a jonin. I would be a kage.' Came the sinsister thoughts of the chuunin, but a snear soon crossed his lips as he saw another 'fellow' chuunin land beside blond boy.

"Oh, Hey Iruka-sensei!" Naruto yelled in his new form with a wide smile on his face.

'There is only one person i know with that scratchy high pitch voice.' The tanned jonin thought with some dread. "Naruto?"

"Uh-hu." Came the rapid nod of his head, but given that naruto was just an inch or two short then himself was some what awkward. "Hey iruka-sensei do i pass the backup test?"

"Ok, before i answer. What the... HELL HAPPEN TO YOU!? And second what backup test?" The scard chuunin asked as he could not believe that the short blond grew an entire foot.

"Uuuh... growthspurt?" Naruto asked not sure himself, but turned back to his sensei. "The backup test to become a ninja, mizuki-sensei said that-"

"Whoa whoa, Mizuki told to that this is a test?" Only to get a nod from the blond. "Naruto, the whole village is in a panic and thinks you had turned traitor."

Before naruto could speak a giant shuriken flew pass them, only to missing them by a few inches.

"Mizuki, what are you thinking! Dont you know what you have done is treason!" Iruka yelled to the silver haird chuunin.

"Well duh, come on iruka. I did this so i can get rid of that thing standing beside you." Mizuki said as he picked another giant shuriken from his back. "Now stand a side iruka, i am going to kill it this time."

"Run naruto!" Iruka ordered aswell as yelled to the young muscle bound blond.

"No. I am tired of running a way like a coward. It's time i bevome what i was born to be." Naruto said as he stepped infront of iruka blocking mizuki's giant shuriken.

Both chuunin watched in awe and shock as the giant shuriken made contact with the young blond only for it to shatter like glass.

"What? Thats immpossible! What the hell are you?!" Mizuki yelled as he sent two giant shuriken this time flying towards the blond.

"What am I, you ask?" Came a deathly calm tone from the blond as he caught both of the giant shuriken and crushed them into bent and unuseable hunks of metal. "I AM THE JUGGERNAUT, BITCH!"

That was all mizuki could hear from the blond as the forest around him became a warzone of broken and battered trees laying all over the forest floor. And he, himself being lifted into the air but the neck of the blond boy, who for some unknown reason grew to 6'5 tall and over 4 feet wide. (Xmen:evo juggernaut.)

"D-do you want to kn-know why the v-villagers h-hate you so much?" Mizuki said as he struggled to breathe with the massive hands gripping around his neck, in a desperate attempt to cause the blond to go in shock to save his own life.

"I have the kyuubi seal within me." Naruto whispered into mizuki's ear which caused him to freeze. "And i know who my father is to. Minato Namikaze... the fourth hokage. Enjoy the afterlife."

Before he could snap the man's neck the third appeared.

"That is enough naruto-kun. We need him alive." Said the third as he looked at the by who became like a grandson to him.

"What ever... i am going home." The blond said as he shrank down to old/new hieght of 5'8.

"Naruto." Said the old man getting the boy attention, only for him to catch a headband. With a metal plate with the emblem of Konoha engraved into it. "For flushing out a traitor. You earned it. Oh before i forget in two days time genin placement will start at 8:00 am in your old class room."

Tying the headband around the buckel of his rustic armor, naruto left with a small feeling of pride as he walked home.

-2 days later.-

Naruto stood infront the class door to the classroom for genin placement. He could only hope which ever team he is paired with will not treat him unfairly.

But as soon as he entered the entire class became quite, he didnt know why at first until he remembered he was not the same short kid he use to just a few days ago. Walking quietly as he could to the back of the room to find a seat. He found himself getting looks from most of the class. Some looks he knows, while others were new to him.

"Hey there, honey whats your name?" Came a cheerful voice to his left, turning to see who it might be he was quite shocked to see it was ino that had spoken to him, but then again since he changed in such little time, he wasnt sure how to respound...

"Hey, ino." (A/N: face palm!) In that short reply to the blond female, it was apparent who the 'tall and hulking hunk' was.

"Naruto!? What happen to you?!" Th yamanaka heiress asked in shock at see what was to be the new eye candy be the class clown... a very ripped and handsome class clown.

"Ummm.. i awoken my family's bloodline?" He said as he wasnt so sure, but that seemed to be a miss amoung everyone else as they only paid attention to the facin he awoken a bloodline.

"A bloodline? Do you know what it does?" Ino asked curiously as to see what kind of ablities hemight have.

"Unstoppable, unbreakable, and an unrelenting force. A human juggernaut." He said as he took out a kunai and did a stabbing motion towards his hand. Only to see it become compressed and crumbled under the opposing forces from his hands. "Nothing can harm me, i can survive in extrem tempures. Even survive without food or water for months or even years at a time."

Many were shocked to here that the deadlast was now what could be the ultimate shinobi. An army of him could bring the elemental nations to their knees.

'Hn, like the dope could ever compare to the might of the uchiha, once i awaken my sharigan, i will just copy the dopes power, after all only an elite like myself should have such power.' Came the brueding throughs of sasuke uchiha.

'Amazing, n-naruto-k-kun has s-such an amazing b-bloodline.' Thought the shy hyuuga heiress.

"No way! To have such a bloodline. Do you know which side of your family it came from?" Ino asked with excitement inher voice.

"Yeah, it came from my father. And from what he left me, only a few in our family could have awoken it. I being the last." Naruto lied while giving some truths to make it believable.

-skip genin teams they're the same as cannon-

We find the assembled team 7 sitting on the roof of the school, after they had waited almost 3 hours for their jonin to show up.

"Alright, boys and girl. We will start off by introducing yourselves." Said a grey haired jonin. "I will start off. My name is kakashi hatake, have my likes and dislikes, i have hobbies... lots of hobbies. My drea for the future... well you are not old enough to hear that. Alright next should be... pinky."

Growling at the nickname that came from her hair color. "My name is Sakura Haruno. My likes are...giggle. my hobbies are... giggles (again). I mean my dream for the future is... giggles (again)."

"And your dislikes?"

"Ino-pig and Naruto-baka!" She yelled but flinched we she saw that 'Naruto-baka' was sitting beside her cracking his knuckles. Each sounded like a massive tree being snapped in half.

"Alright... mr. Sunshine." Kakashi said as he pointed to the uchiha.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I have no likes and many dislikes. I have no hobbies. Dreams? Dream are for the weak. I will make my goal a reality. I will-"

"Cough-fuckallthe-cough-handsomeguys-cough-inkonoha-cough, sorry i have something gay stuck in my throat." Naruto said as he faked a coughing fit.

"Ok, your next mr.-"

"Juggernaut, The human juggernaut. My likes are fighting, breaking things, smashing things, destroying things, and -" he wss cut off by the jonin.

"Anything else you like doing other than that?"

"Yeah, making your mother scream my name. My dislikes are five simple words: do not fuck with me. My hobbies are simple ramen and training. As for my dream... to surpass my ancestor Cain Marko the first Juggernaut." Naruto saod as he leaned back against the stone steps.

"Alright then. Now tomorrow we shall begin you genin test. The actually genin test. Meet me at training ground 7 at 0600. Oh and dont eat you might throw-up."

-end-

Matthewrister send a review or pm on what you think of it.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto couldnt sleep at all last night, the excitement of the real bell test got to him, plus playing around with his new powers. Bio-metal skin and long bone claws, while the metallic skin was aweslme and easy to use, the claw were not. He had to have his normal on before having the metal skin. Or else he would feel his bones being crushed against the metal plates. But he preferred the metallic skin over the claws for now.

Besr part about being the unstoppable juggernaut, is being able not to get eat. And still have the means to fight. He found himself waiting for the others to arrive as he arrived at 0500 just so he could be first. But sometuing told him he will be waiting another 4-5 hours for his sensei...

"I think i just pissed myself off..." naruto said as he stood up and went for a small walk. Only to come across a rather drunk woman. That was about to suffer a fate worse than death, in his opinion, rape. "What do you fools think you're doing?"

Turning to look, the three men caught sight of the wall of rustic armor and the muscles that could crush a man's head like a grape.

Only hearing nonsenseible dribble fro. The three stooges, to which naruto had named them, lary, moe, and curly. "Now listen, i will say this once. Leave now and live or proceed and die a death so painful that they only way from the anbu to identify your bodies will be by the blood stains left in the streets. Got it?"

"Hai." "yes." "SI!" And with a cloud of dust left behind the three were gone.

Turning his sights to the woman, who was curled up against the wall. Naruto reached out his hand. "Miss are you alright?"

Given that he might look like an adult, he was still very much the 14 year old boy, inside.(That sounds like a pedophile.)

He answer was not what he expected.

"So, did you scare them off so you dont have to share?" Came the slurred hiss.

"Miss, I- anko-neechan?" Naruto asked slight shock. Here was the woman that had helped tutored him during jis early years in the academy. Quickly removing his helm so he could better see the purple haired beauty.

"Who wantsta know?" She glared at him, while being completely drunk she wss also drugged. So sight wasnt much to rely on.

"It's me naruto." No sooner had he said his name the woman's behavior did a 180, on the poor boy as he was pulled by the drunken woman into a hug, how she was able to do such a thing against THE Juggernaut. Was entirely profound.

Though he had to secretly admit, were his head was now, was just some of his younger self's fantasies of the woman he call sister.

"My, my naru-kun. How have you grown. So tall and buff. is wee-naru still wee, i wonder?" Slurred anko as she cupped naruto's slightly more 'breakable' part of his new form.

"A-anko-neechan!?" Naruto yelped in shock at the touch from anko, who was more busy with finding the begining and end of such a tool. With the repeated motions from anko. Was not helping his mortal man's will power. As his new pants were now painfully tight. "Please stop anko!"

"Awe, is little naru-chan afriad of anko-chan?" Anko said with some sadistic glee as she somewhat enjoyed the length of his tool.

"N-no, it just that, you're drunk...and i dont feel right about doing it when you might hate me later for it." Naruto said as he to was afraid of rejection, but he would prefer if she wss i the right state of mind before anything.

"Awe, so sweet. Even after all these years-" "it was only three-Ow!" "No, interrupting. As i was saying, after so long you still care about how i feel. Maybe if you're good. I will buy you ramen later." She said as she pinched his cheek. But gave a chassy kiss on the other cheek.

"Strange, that woman is." Naruto said to himself like a wise old man. Only to see he was now running late for his test.

-0855-

Naruto arrived by jumping across the village, and arrriving just on time as kakashi appeared behind him.

"Good you made it on time." Kakashi said as sakura and sasuke gained a twitch in their eye. "Now, the objective is to get these bells from me."

Showing two bells. Which caused the pinkette to question the man about it, only to get the answer which shocked the members of team 7.

"If one doesn't have a bell, he or she will go back to the academy." Kakashi said with an eye smile. "Alright. Ready... set... and begin."

As sakura and sasuke disapeared into the foliage of trees and bushes. Naruto was left standing with kakashi in the field.

"Hey, kakashi. How about a spar winner gets or keeps the bell?" Naruto said smuggly as he had large grin on his face which kakashi could not see much of as the mask he wore hid most of his face.

"And the loser?" The man asked sounding bored as he turned a page of his favorite book.

"The loser... has to run around in tight green spandex. And shooting... unno i think of it when it comes." Naruto said with a shrug.

Looking at the muscled blond, kakashi just figured it would be a simple fight.

"Very well, first rule of combat. TAIJUTSU!" The jonin yelled as he rushed in delivering a lunch that would normally knock out a skilled chuunin only to hear the popping of knuckles after they made contact with naruto's chest.

"Hehe, that tickled. Let me try." Naruto said as he 'flicked' kakashi's head band causing the jonin to go up in smoke. "Shadowclone jutsu eh? Two can play at that. Or should i say... a hundred can play. Multi-shadow clone jutsu!"

Instead of muscle bound men appearing naruto say many of his pre-juggernaut form.

"Well...this is interesting." Naruto said as he turned to his clones. "Alright men. Fan out and find that one eyed bastard."

But to naruto's surprise his clones we being picked off, at an alarming rate.

"Now where is that bastard. Not above... or the sides or back." Naruto said as he looked around until he felt a hand grab his ankle.

"Try below, double decapitation jutsu!" In a wierd turn of evens naruto found himself neck deep in the ground while kakashi was standing above.

"Do you know who your dealing with?!" Naruto demaned in a furious yell.

"A genin going back to the academy?" Came an almost clueless reply.

"I AM THE JUGGERNAUT, BITCH!" In an unheard of display of inhuman strength naruto freed himself from the ground as he jumped upwards only to land infront of kakashi in a hulking form of the true juggernaut.

"Hehe... Bye!" With speed that could only match the yellow flash, kakashi disappeared leaving behind a fading cloud of himself which included his famous/imfamous eye smile.

"Get back here and face me like a man!"

-time skip to later in the test.-

Naruto wondered back into the open field seeing kakashi standing there reading his book. Naruto, himself was having a hell of a time trying to keep up since his fully formed juggernaut mode was made for pure strength, not speed.

"Oh, about time you showed up, i was begining to think that you had quit." Kakashi said in a bored tone as he kept reading.

"That is it!" Naruto began to run toward kakashi in a blind rage, as he ran he did not take notoce that kakashi was forming another jutsu.

"Doton: Granite Stone Maze!" Kakashi yelled as he slammed his hands into the ground for multiple walls of stone granite to rise up and trapped the two shinobi within a 30 foot by 30 foot maze. "Give up kid nothing can break these walls."

His reply was the sound of stone being bashed against something that was extremly hard. The sound kept geting closer and closer only for it to stop just on the other side of the wall. Kakashi could feel his heart racing in his chest, the excitement rushing through his veins. Dare he even think it? He could feel his flames of youth burning as he fought his student.

But as his hype sky rocketed he felt the geound shift like he began to go another way.

Lowering his gaurd to ease his throbbing heart, was not such a good idea as a large hand came through the wall and pulled him to the otherside.

Rolling across the ground he came to the sight of the unstoppable juggernaut.

"I am the wrong guy to play hide and seek with." Naruto said as he punted kakashi i to the air only to see him disappear into smoke once again. "Eh, he forgot his bell."

With that said naruto placed the bell under his chest armor, as he shrank down from 8 feet to 5'8. Smirking to himself as he heard the bell go off telling him that the test was over.

walking to were they had began the test, naruto saw sakura tied to the training post. Before he knew he would have felt the need to try and help her. Now he just saw a weak fan girl with now promise.

He walked past her and sat kntop of the other training post, looking at the jonin with a mid-glare see as how he ran in the middle of a fight.

"Alright i can saw the three of you fai-" -cling cling- turing to their heads the saw that naruto had a bell in his over sized hands. But what got sakura's attention the most was that naruto had his chest armor open showing off his monstrous abs and pectorals. "Well looks like naruto has past, now how will you trade that bell to inoder for them to pass?"

Getting naruto walked over to sakura and put the bell in her mouth, and whispered something in her ear that made her face go so red, that her red dress looked like a pale pink.

"NARUTO NO HENTAI-BAKA!" She could not help but to yell at the man who had walked back to his training post with a wide smirk o his face.

"Ok, naruto why did you know pick someone like-"

"I picked sakura, because she is weak. And would have been turned into a mindless sex slave. Sasuke would have been killed first. Fast or slow depends on if he keeps his mouth shut. I would prefer a quick death than the thought of my teammate bwing raped until the only thoughts were spit or swallow." Naruto said as he made one seethe in anger, and the other pale at the thought of the nightmarish fate. "I have no reason to fear death as my bloodline makes me damn near impossible to kill. Besides nothing can stand up against me."

Seeing validation in the blond's words, kakashi couldnt help but wonder what else the hulking blond could do. But his thoughts were halted as the "avenger" of the team went to attack the blond. While seeing a dangerous jutsu being used.

"Pain for your insolence for mocking a uchiha! Katon: grand fireball jutsu!" The uchiha yelled as he blew a fireball that was 6 feet in shape.

Normally naruto would have let the fireball run its course, but seeing sakura was in the crossfire. He couldnt help of think of the pain in the neck the councilnwiuld make of it he let her die.

So stepping between sakura and the fireball, he looked over his shoulder nust shook his head in disappointment. Turnig back to the fireball naruto clapped his hands together with such force he split the fireball in two leting sail past him and sakura harmlessly.

"Ya'know. Attacking me is one thing, but attacking someone else in the process really pisses me off." Naruto sId as he rubbed the back of his neck tiredly.

"She should be honoured i killed her, as i kill you for mocking me." Sasuke said in anger.

"Sasuke, that-"

"Hold on kakashi-sensei. If the boy thinks he is a man. I would gladly show him the difference between an 'elite' and a 'juggernaut'." He said as he held his hand up towards kakashi in a silencing manner. "Ok, i will let you hit me with everything you got. Hell use a weapon if you want. But if you cant kill me... i will brake your legs."

Without a response sasuke appeared above naruto, coming down at his exposed neck with a kunai. Naruto just lazily looked up through the corner of the eye slit, and what happened next terrified sasuke as he watch the highest class kunai shatter like glass against the blonds neck.

"Going for a kill shot. I, commend you for your bravery, or do I mock you for your stupidity." Naruto said as he lashed out and grabbed sasuke's legs in a single hand. "This will hurt you alot more then it shall hurt me."

With a quick swing of his arm naruto slammed sasuke into the ground face first, only to be lifted again only to hit the other side of were narutk stood on his back. This happened repeatedly for a few(dozen) more hits. Before his back slammed into the creator he had been making.

"Remember this boy. You think you are strong. But i am THE strongest there is." Naruto said as he left the training grounds.

"Yo, naruto! Team training is at 0900 tomorrow!" Kakashi yelled as he looked back at the wounded and the starstruck. "This is going to take alot of work."

-home-

Naruto was feeling somewhat proud of himself. He could hardly wait to begin missions, saving princesses, assasisinations, theift, and a whole lot of other ninja grade things to do.

(A/N: is he in for a rude awakening.)

Nothing could possible go wrong. He thought as he tossed his helm on the nightstand to laydown.

-zit-

Nope, everthing was just smooth sailing her on out.

-ziiiiiit crrrrrsssshhh zit-

*twitch* nothing at all to worry about.

-thuuuuuum!-

"What in the nine blue blazes of hell is that noise!" Naruto yelled as he looked into his living room only to see what looked like a tear in space opening in his living room. Right now it was roughly the size of an orange or grapefruit. As he approached the tear, he could hear a faint sound from with in.

Moving closer naruto peeked abit to see what could be on the other side, his answer came in the form of a high pitch scream, and a light pink blur that knocked him flat on his back.

But what caught his attention was the greyish blue eyes stairing back into his azure blue, so memorized the two of them were that they did not notice the excedental kiss they both made. Until a moment later.

"Whoa! I'm like totally sorry about that. I was at home and the next thing i know was sucked into a portal. Sorry foe like knocking you over." Said the young woman that would be roughly a year older than naruto himself. "Whats your name? Mine is Katharine Pryde or Kitty for short."

Slight confused by the girl's fast pace and wierd form of speech. Naruto could only respond in a normal fasion.

"Naruto Uzumaki, but you call me..."

-cliffhanger no jutsu!-

Alright, now off to work on Mask Of Time.


	3. Chapter 3

-hokage's office-

"Now, before we begin. I have heard some... romours lately. Anyone care to explain." An aged old man said sitting behind a desk.

"There is a romour about the... boy, become a monster as of late. I believe we should execute him before he turns on us." Said one of the minor jonin, before two ANBU appeared at his flanks and disappeared with him in a poof of smoke.

"Well im am surprised that naruto-kun's bloodline spread so quickly." Said the old hokage as he turned to the other jonin. "Well... lets begin."

Upon listening to six teams failed, while the sixth team was put into the hospital with minor injuries and several snake bites.

"Team seven barely passed, the only one worthy of being taught is the one who can go toe to toe with a jonin... several jonin." Kakashi said as he shivered at the beatings his clones had experience.

"Bet it was Uchiha-sama. Only an elite could mach a skilled jonin." Said Ebisu with a smirk.

"And you will lose that bet, Uzumaki-san has awoke a bloodline that makes him ridiculously strong, unstoppable, and unbreakable. I seen him break through the granite stone maze jutsu like paper, and shurgged off a kunai to the neck and the thing shattered like brittle glass." Said kakasji as he dropped into a chrouching form while rocking back and foreth. "That boy is a Juggernaut. Nothing can stop him... nothing can stop him... nothing can stop him."

Everyone was looking at kakashi with some form of concern, There a man that could stand on par with most jonin, looing like a man with an extrem case of PTS.

"Haha, so naru-chan kicked you ass uh? I feel proud to say i taught him mostly everything he knows." A purple haired S. Jonin said as she loomed over the terrified mess of kakashi.

"May we proceed?" Asked the hokage as he drummed his fingers on the table, listening to how other teams have either passed or failed.

That was until they heared a noise that seemed to be coming towards them.

-CRRAAAAASSSSSH!-

Half the outside wall was destroyed as a hulking brute came tumbling through.

"Hey! What the hell was that for?!" Yelled a muscled blond, before a hand phassd through the floor and dragged him under. "Oh.. for the love of-"

Hokage and jonin watched in confusion like shock at watching a man being pulled under the floor. Leaving no damage but fro. The sounds of of it the large man was being beaten by the unknown assailant.

"Kakashi-kun... was that naruto just now?" The hokage asked with a small sweat drop, only for it to grow almost as big as his head at the confirmation he got from the one eyed jonin.

"Alright, Anbu. Kakashi come with me." Order the old man as they left.

-village park-

"What the hell is your deal!?" Naruto yelled as this girl was able give so much difficultly as she seemed to ac like a ghost. Every punch he made passed right through her. Hell the only reason he flew into the hokage's pffice was that he tackled her only for her to phase through his arms as he flew into the biulding.

"What's my deal!? You are marko! I thought you were locked up!" Yelled kitty as she stood across from him.

"Marko?... oooh you my ancestor Cain Marko." Said naruto as he lowered his gaurd as he scratched the back of his neck. "I am his descendent Naruto Uzumaki. And like before you can call me Juggernaut. By the way that was a mean punch you have... since not many could harm me. But still pretty damn good."

But the moment was ruined as the hokage, four anbu, and kakashi appeared around them. With sarutobi and kakashi stood beside naruto and the anbu around kitty. Turning to the old hokage, naruto gained a smile and waved.

"Hey old man, hey kakashi-sensei!" Naruto said cheerfully.

"Naruto are you alright?" Sarutobi asked as he looled between naruto and the girl.

"Uh, oh I'm fine. Just having... a sparing match with with kitty-chan here. And i guess i kinda went overboard with it. Still trying to master this bloodline. Hehe" naruto said as he laughed nervously. "Hey old man, could i talk to you... alone, kitty and i have some... private matters to discuss."

"My office is a mess after your... spar. So will meet at your apartment. That is, if it is not a mess." Said sarutobi as pinched the bridge of his nose to ward off the oncoming headache. Naruto's and Kitty's silence told him that his hopeful guess was wrong. "Tora, would you please go ahead of us and fix naruto-kun's apartment."

With a silent nod, the tiger themed mask anbu left leaving behind the innocent/guilty duo teens, and his kage, fellow teammates and kakashi.

"Alright kakashi, you may leave. Naruto-kun, you and your... friend will accompany me back to your place. And would you please stop causing mindless damage to the village." The kakge pleaded.

"Cant promise that gramps." Naruto with is arms behind his head, he was kinda glad he switched out of his armor, while it was good for missions walking around in armor did make it unconfortable at times. But now wearing a black shirt with an orange swirl pattern on the chest, along with a rust orange jeans and black boots. What he didnt know was he was catching the eye of a certain phase-shifter.

-naruto's fixed apartment.-

Sitting around a table that was grown from the floorboards was kind of weird for naruto, but for kitty it was like Xavier's school for the gifted all over again.

"Alright we are alone now, the only one who will know of it are the people in this room." Said sarutobi as he sat at the table, his grandfatherly appearance turned to harden veteran "Now, explain."

It was naruto who spoke first using his years of experience with the old man to explain what had happen.

"She started!" Naruto yelled as he pointed to Kitty, who recoiled in shock at the childish way of casting blame. "He time traveled from her time, the time of great, great, (skip six thousand years of greats) great gandpa Cain Marko. And i as soon as I, introduced my self and also said she could all me Juggernaut, whe punches me in the face fallowed by a kicked to wee'naru, tama-ichi, and tama-ni. After that it i chased her to ask her qhy she did that and i went for a tackle, i tackled her and the next thing i know me and her are sailing over half of konoha and she did this weird thing and ghosted through me and i landed in your office and she some how ghosted me through the floor and chased her down until you found us at the park."

Now kitty was kind of impressed at how the blond was able to simplify what had happen in a short report. Though she was a little put off by how he still managed to cast blame onto herself.

"You know what naruto... i give up... it seems like everytime i try and find a way to predict your actions. You just put weeks, if not months of planing to a useless pile of scrap. As of now Miss Pryde will be staying here with you. And any further trouble will be delt in some manner. Miss Pryde, i apologize in advance. But seeing as you have no shinobi affiliation, you will be stuck with naruto until further notice both as protection for your self, and as upunishment for the blond brat." the hokage said as he cast a glare to naruto for ruining his office.

"Aaaah come on! Why do i have to a babysitter?!" Naruro whined as he gelt like he was treated as a child.

"You are not the babysitter naruto." "I'm not?" "No, naruto. She is your babysitter. Miss Pryde, naruto is a handful, suspect the unsuspect with him." The aged hokage said as he tuned out naruto's shouts of injustice, and bidded Kitty a good evening.

Naruto just sat there ticked that he was treated like a small child, him the unstoppable, the unbreakable, the unyeilding juggernaut treated like a helpless child. He gave a small childish glare to the girl sitting to his left with her jaw sitting snuggly on the floor.

"This... this is unjustly not fair!" Kitty yelled as she stomped her foot down in frustation, before turnig to her right. "Dont give me that look."

"This is going to be a looooong~ punishment." Naruto said in depression with his head sgging, with kitty mirrioring his action.

"This is sooo not how i wanted to spend my time traveling jounry." Kitty said throwing her arms in the air. "This is worse then the time kurt and i was sick, and were ported all over bayville."

"Dont know, dont care." Naruto said as he got up from his seat, and walked to his bedroom.

"Just were the hell am i gonna sleep!" Her answer came in the form of naruto walking out of his room with a pillow and blacket, and walking to the couch.

"The bed is yours." Naruto said as he laid down. "Bathroom is on the left."

\- six weeks later -

Naruto and kitty stood before the hokage's desk with team 7, while team 7 stood silently waiting for their previous mission's pay and for anoher mission; naruto restlessly stood some what still as these D-rank missions were a waste of naruto's and kitty's powers and abilities.

"Hey old man! I want a real mission not these... glorified chores that the people of this village are just to lazy to do themselves!" Naruto said while losing control of his power and grew in size now standing half a foot taller than kakashi.

"As much as i totally like dont like it, naruto-kun here, has a point." Kitty said while she gave naruto the honourific she only did it as a reflex after staying with him for so long and picking up speech habits. "Where i come from, after the first week of something this we would have had done something exciting. My first ever mission was when my team and i had to fight his ancestor, the first Juggernaut!"

(I know it was her first mission, just twicking it nust a bit.)

Pointing to naruto, who in turned just yawned and stretched as he was getting really restless at not being able to go all out on an enemy.

"I am far more like skilled then the duck haired kid, standing next to the one eyed pervert." Kitty said as he redirected her finger to point at sasuke and Kakashi.

Sarutobi thought for a moment then remembered if naruto could push kakashi to use more than 85% of his actual skill set. And if kitty couls give naruto just as hard as time, as he gave kakashi. He was sure a C-rank mission would be plausibly safe for the client.

"Very well miss pryde. Iruka-kun would you please show Mr. Tazuna in, would you please." Srutobi said as looked to the scared chuunin, quickly opened the door for a raggity dressed man, who had been drink... scratch that. Who is drink as he walked in.

"This is what I'm paying you for? The only one that looks capable is that one there." He said pointing to were team 7 stood.

"Hn, see even the low class, can see the elite shines above the rest." Sasuke said as he puffed out his chest.

"Eh? What ya'talkin 'bout. I was pointing ti that muscled giant standing beside the girl." Tazuna said as he pointed iut naruto who was directly behind sasuke, and standing infront of the hokage's desk. "That boy there lokks like a bloody Ox. The rest of you look like fodder to me."

Gaining the ire of the uchiha who attempted to attack the man, if not for the large hand the gripped his head and turned him so he could see naruto, who bent down to eye level.

"Listen uke-chan, you cost me this mission... and i swear by all that is above and below the sun, i will pop your head like an over ripe grape. Understand?" Naruto asked as he applied enough pressure to sasuke's skull to get his message across. Getting a fast and restrained nod. Naruto's grim face broke into a wide smile. "Good now turn to the man and apologize to the nice man who has hired us and ask for forgiveness."

Letting go of the pest's head, sasuke muttered his apology and ask for forgiveness, and for sasuke it had felt like something inside him died. (A/N: his pride.)

"Good, now team 7 and Miss Pryde will escort you back to your village Mr. Tazuna." Said sarutobi as he smiled, but his smile instantly dropped when he turned to naruto. "Naruto, you better behave. Or i will make it so you can never have ramen again. Do you hear me?"

Seeing the pale face of naruto was satisfying, but the sinsister smile that replaced it terrified him.

"Do that and i will never tell you thw secret of beating paper work." Naruto said as his KI flared and took the form of a mountainous man and behind him was a montrous fox.

Now it wss sarutobi's turn to pale, he knew naruto would steal ramen to state his addiction. He on the other hand couls only put it off for so long.

Before he could bargin with the young juggernaut, he watched as naruto and kitty sank i to the floor, while scaring the bridge builder, it was the look on naruto's face as he sunk beneath the floorboards that made the old hokage feel like he just played with fire and got burned.

"Hokage-sama, would you like me to get the aloe vera cream? Because you just burned!" Said the coyote masked anbu in the corner.

"Tell Konton*, would you like to see your next pay cheque?" Sarutobi said while using the anbu's actaul name.

"Im fired, arent I?" Konton said with his head hanging down in shame.

"No, just a warring."

-end-

Konton TL: chaos, also how my name is pronounced in japanese, kolton. Although there are two ways to say it. Konton or Koruton. Though koruton sounds like carlton we pronounced.

Well hope you enjoyed.


End file.
